


The Secret Riddle

by annabellegreer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Hermione, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabellegreer/pseuds/annabellegreer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione isn't the only one who has secrets... What if muggleborn Hermione Granger wasn't a muggleborn at all but really the daughter of the darkest wizard of all time? What will happen when Harry and Ron find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Riddle

"Hermione!" Inwardly shivering in disgust, Hermione turned round to Ron Weasley who was standing next to her. His face was attempting a puppy-dog look and, to be honest, it wasn't working, "can you do me a favour?"

Hermione had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes as she turned back to her work and asked, "What is it Ronald?"

"Well – uh – the thing is –" he stuttered and he slammed down a pile of what seemed to be half complete homework, "with Quidditch Practice and all that, I've not had time to do my homework – and I was – um – wandering if you would do my homework for me?"

Hermione wanted to hex him – no, correction, Unforgivable curse him into oblivion, but willed herself not to and instead replied through gritted teeth, "Of course, Ronald," and waited until he exited the library before moaning out of annoyance.

"Cheer up, Mi," a voice drawled from behind her; she let a small smile grace her face. Hermione relaxed back into her chair as a pair of strong hands massaged her tense shoulders, "it'll be over soon – you'll never have to see or speak to them again."

"I know Dray," Hermione sighed, "I can't wait for Daddy to kill Pothead and the Weasels. I hate them – hate them all! If Daddy had killed Potty when he was a baby then I would never have had to go undercover! Stupid Lily Potter for being so noble, why couldn't she just let Daddy do his job?"

Draco sighed, he hated seeing Hermione Riddle (she wasn't a Granger at all nor a Muggleborn) like this; it reminded him of his elder sister, Trying to cheer both of them up, he smirked as he bent down and whispered into her ear, "I can't wait to see their faces when we tell them about us – imagine their reactions when they find out their precious and innocent Hermione isn't as good and kind as she makes them believe. It'll be priceless, especially when we tell them that we're engaged and you're in love with your supposedly-worst enemy!"

Hermione smiled and whispered back as she wrapped his hands around her neck, "Remind me to take a picture of it love – hmm?"

"Will do." and Draco Malfoy dipped in for a passionate kiss. They didn't even notice the red-headed girl watching from behind a bookshelf…

"I know about you and Malfoy, Hermione," Ginny blurted as she and Hermione entered the Head's Common Room, "and I know you're Voldemort's daughter; you're also a spy for the Death Eater's."

Hermione whipped her wand out, pointing it at Ginny's chest, her brown eyes frozen in horror. Digging it into the red-head's throat, she hissed, "What was that, Weasley?"

Ginny gulped before replying, "I said I know about you and Malfoy," she paused before continuing, "I heard you talking about Voldemort – you're daddy, as you called him – and that you were undercover. Have been ever since you arrived at Hogwarts – but don't worry, Mione, I won't spill."

Hermione lowered her wand a fraction, but still held it level with Ginny, "why not?" she asked, her face creating a curious expression, "your darling Potter's in danger – why wouldn't you tell him?"

"Because…" she hesitated, what if Hermione didn't believe her despite it being the truth?”Because I want to join you and your father! And my dear Hermione, I don't love Harry! Yeah, I had a silly school-girl crush on him when I was in my first year – who doesn't fancy him at one point?"

"Me – I hate him!" Hermione snapped as she forced Ginny down into the black leather sofa that she and Draco had spent many a nights on, "now, keep talking – I still don't trust you, but if you are telling the truth I might put in a good word to Daddy. Now – spill,"

"Where was I? Oh yeah, as I said I don't love Harry nor do I fancy him – I like someone else," Ginny paused and Hermione looked at her, eyes demanding that Ginny tell her who he was, "I like… IlikeBlaiseZabini!"

"Who?"

"Blaise Zabini," Ginny stated slower this time, "Happy?"

"Not yet," Hermione said as she tried to picture her cousin (Hermione's mother was Blaise mum's sister) with Ginny, "keep talking – I want to know why you want to join us?"

"Well firstly I've never agreed with what my family have had to say where Muggles and Muggleborns are concerned. That they should have equal rights to us purebloods – what would the purebloods do if they didn't have control over others?"

Hermione was intrigued; maybe not all Weasleys were bad; Ginny sure knew how to think for herself.

"At least you're not as stupid as those brothers of yours – Fred and George are an exception though, bloody clever they are – who think that Muggles and Mudbloods should have the rights that we pure magical folk do. It was getting pretty boring listening to Potty and Weasel – sorry Ginny if I've offended you there, but I personally don't care –"

"None taken, Hermione," Ginny smiled; she had used Malfoy's nickname for her brother on more than one occasion, "I've used it quite a few times myself."

"I'm impressed, Ginny," Hermione smirked, it was uncannily like Draco's, "but please, do carry on!"

"So, yeah, I'm completely understanding why Voldemort wants all Mug – er, Mudbloods –"

"You don't have to say the word if you're not comfortable with it, Gin," Hermione told her new-found, or old depending on how you want to look at it, friend, "living up with adoptive Death Eater parents, who use the term all the time, I've got use to the word – as well as mine and Draco's little play fights where he calls me it. I remember the first time he called me it; he apologised a thousand times before he stopped after threatening him with a Bat Bogey hex!"

Ginny and Hermione couldn't help laughing at this; Ginny because she couldn't imagine Draco Malfoy apologising a thousand times until he was threatened to be hexed and Hermione because it was just a good and funny – scratch that – hilarious memory.

"So yeah," Ginny started again, "I'm completely understandable why Voldemort wants all Muggleborns you know – under his control. I mean, no offence, maybe killing them is taking it a bit too far but having a Muggleborn higher in status than a pureblood is a bit… you know?"

"That is what my father's trying to get across Ginny," Hermione explained, "you know, he never wanted to kill Mudbloods at first but after a while he just – you know – felt that he had to prove a point and so he decided to kill them. Dumbledore hasn't helped though, interfering with the Ministry and all –"

"Dumbledore's been interfering with the Ministry?" gasped Ginny, "why? When?"

"Well, when Fudge first got his position he wrote to Dumbledore for help," Hermione told Ginny as she sat down, "Dumbledore all too gladly replied – despite denying that he wasn't interfering – and started to tell Fudge what to do and how to run the Wizarding part of the country. Well, after a while Fudge began to gain control of things and so didn't ask for Dumbledore's help as much – soon enough he stopped asking for Dumbledore's help altogether." Hermione paused as she looked up at the clock to check the time to see that curfew was nearer than she thought, "Well, after my father returned back to his full state, Fudge was in a state of panic and didn't know what to do. First of all, he didn't believe Dumbledore or Potter – which was what Voldemort wanted – but then came the night at the Ministry."

"How did you get out of that one, Mione?" Ginny asked surprised, "you nearly died!"

"Tell me about," Hermione smirked, "Didn't Dolohov get a good cursing once he had escaped from Azkaban. But basically, to put it honestly, it was all my idea. Have you ever heard of the term reverse psychology?"

"Reverse what –?" Ginny asked, not used to the Muggle term Hermione had just asked if she knew about.

"I'll take that as a no," Hermione confirmed before she carried on, "well, reverse psychology is when you tell a person to do something – or not do it depending on what it is – and the person does the opposite of what they are told. Basically, I told Harry that the vision wasn't real and not to go, which meant that he would think it was real – even though it wasn't – and would go after Voldemort thinking that Black was in trouble, which he did. My plan was going perfectly – as me and Draco had planned him and the rest of the Slytherins kept guard of you, Longbottom, Lovegood and your brother while I took Umbridge and Potter out into the Forbidden Forest. Of course, Ron had those puking pastels on them and pretended that they were sweets – something me and Draco hadn't bargained on – and you lot escaped. That meant the original plan was down the drain…"

Hermione scowled, her father hadn't been happy after that debacle where the Prophecy was smashed (she was just lucky that Harry told her and Ron the prophecy afterwards) and Harry got away and her father was once again known to be at large. She felt sorry for Lucius Malfoy and the punishment he endured – her father could've killed him if she hadn't stopped him.

"What was the original plan, Hermione?" Ginny asked, curious as she took out her wand and performed a hair charm to put it up in a high-pony tail.

"Basically, it was that we, or should I say I, was to get rid of Umbridge – Draco didn't like her at all but had to join by Daddy's orders for Ministry information – and then head to the Ministry, where Harry would get the Prophecy from the shelf. Then Uncle Lucius would show up –"

"Uncle?" Ginny interrupted utterly perplexed as why Hermione was calling Draco Malfoy's father 'Uncle'.

"Oh yeah, he's my godfather while Narcissa is my godmother and Draco is my fiancé" Hermione explained, flashing a band on her wedding finger – Ginny believed it to be charmed because she hadn't seen it before and only let those who Hermione wished to see it, see it. Ginny gasped as Hermione confirmed she was indeed the future Mrs Malfoy, before carrying on, "so any way, he'd get the Prophecy from the shelf and then Lucius would show up with Bella and company. I would persuade Harry to give me the prophecy – which he would because he's too trusting for his own good – and then simply put, I'd disarm him and then Lucius would transport him to where my father was, who would then kill him. Simple really but then before we could even leave Hogwarts –"

"We showed up, didn't we? Sorry for ruining your plans – well, I am now but I wasn't then, if you get what I mean." Ginny sighed, "So what happened between Cornelius and Dumbledore after the Ministry disaster?"

"Well, Cornelius started asking Dumbledore for advice again," Hermione growled, infuriated as she thought of what Dumbledore had told Fudge about her father, "and Dumbledore started telling him that my father was a madman who wasn't right in the head when he was only fighting for what he believed in!"

"Ouch, must've been harsh," Ginny said wincing, "how did your father react to it?"

"He laughed," Hermione simply put, "he just laughed. I might have been insulted but he was glad that Dumbledore wrote these things – said it made him seem more dangerous than he really was. Trust me, daddy isn't as bad as everyone puts it; he knows how to love. He loves me, mum, Draco's like his own son really, Blaise – he's my cousin you see – Aunt Lorna, his mum and Pansy – she's my best friend, after of you, Blaise and Draco of course."

"Wow, the way I've always been told was that the Dark lord –"

"Call him Tom, because I know saying Voldemort is hard for you and the Dark Lord is just too formal," Hermione smiled, thinking quietly that Ginny would be a promising candidate for the Dark Mark.

"Oh, okay." Ginny remarked, "Well, as I was saying, I've always been told that Tom Riddle didn't have a heart, that he didn't know how to love. But from what you've told me, the one who knows what he's like the most, he's not as heartless or as cold as Dumbledore has made us all believe."

Hermione was about to answer when the portrait door opened and in walked Blaise – she noticed Ginny started to look very interested in the floor – and her fiancé Draco. Draco and Blaise, upon seeing Ginny placed their sneering faces on as they made their way to Draco's dorm.

"Weaselette, Mudblood," Draco snarled as a greeting, as he walked past the chairs, "it's past curfew, Weaselette, you should get going. Don't want to be caught, do we?"

Blaise and Draco started to laugh but were cut short when Ginny replied; their faces were priceless.

"Drop the act Malfoy," Ginny snapped as she turned to face them, "I know about you and Hermione – you're engaged. I know she's Tom Riddle's daughter and you're spying for her father. I've learnt quite a few things actually – liked the idea of the reverse psychology thing that you two came up with in fifth year, when trying to Harry to the Department of Mysteries, very cool – and I know that Blaise is Hermione's cousin. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

The silence was so horrendous that you could've heard a pin drop; Blaise and Draco just gawked at the two Gryffindors, eyes out wide and mouths hanging open. Smirking, Hermione got up and rounded the chair towards the two Slytherins.

"Close your mouths, boys," she jibed as she wrapped her arms around Draco; subconsciously he did the same, and kissed him on the cheek, "you'll let the knargles in."

"Wha – what? How does she know?" Draco finally managed to get out as he held Hermione close. Ginny couldn't help but smile and think how well suited they were together.

"I heard you two in the library, today," she enlightened the dark and light haired boys, "talking about it all. At first I was a bit shocked – I would never have thought that Hermione was Voldemort's daughter, didn't even know he had a daughter – but then I realised that I finally had someone to talk to."

"Talk to about what?" Blaise raised an eyebrow as he looked at the youngest Weasley.

"I've always been fascinated in the Dark Arts," Ginny informed them, "and I've always understood why Vol-Voldemort (Hermione, Blaise and Draco smirked as Ginny attempted to say the most feared wizards name) wants purebloods to have a higher status than Muggleborns and half-bloods. At first I was scared because I'd always believed that Riddle was a cold-hearted murderer but then Hermione told me that Voldemort was just taking action in what he believed in and how he actually does know how to love and he does actually have a heart. I've made up my mind – I just know, don't ask how, that Harry won't win this war – and I want to join your side…please?" she added as a hesitant after thought.

"Well, Ginny," Blaise said and Ginny's heart leapt as he said her first name, "I'm more than happy for you to join, but it's really up to Hermione here; she's the one who looks out for potential Death Eaters, see. What do you think Draco?"

"She's perfect," Draco smiled, not just a smirk but a real smile, "she can get close to Potter – don't worry I know you don't like him, Ginny but he sure as hell likes you, a lot – and most of your brothers and family are in the Order, aren't they?" Ginny nodded in confirmation, "Well, she can always get news from them and the twins' stuff is quite handy when it comes to missions, if I say so myself. She'll be able to take it anytime she wants. It's such a shame they won't join the Dark Lord, but, hey, at least not all Weasleys are blood traitors. My father's going to be ecstatic when he finds out that one of the Weasleys has converted to the Dark Side – he'd probably throw a party in your honour."

The four burst out laughing and carried on talking long into the night, ranging from the War (Hermione had agreed on Ginny's request to join the Dark Side) to Homework to Quidditch (Ginny found out that Hermione was a massive Quidditch player – her favourite position Seeker – but she couldn't let anyone know because many Muggleborns were known not to be a big fan of flying and she had to keep up that façade). It wasn't until gone midnight that Hermione had noticed the time.

"Crap," she gasped, "you two should probably go. Blaise you'd better have your invisibility cloak – its way past curfew." Blaise nodded and pulled the material out from his pocket, "Make sure Ginny gets back safely will you? Walk her back to Gryffindor Tower; if you don't I'll have your guts for garters? Okay?"

"Yes, Mia," Blaise moaned as he flung it over himself and Ginny before exiting through the portrait hole, "night Draco, night Mia."

"Night, Blaise, Ginny," they both exclaimed as the portrait closed. They both collapsed on the sofa and Hermione snuggled into Draco.

"We'd best get to bed," Draco mumbled after ten minutes, stifling a yawn, "come on."

When Hermione didn't move or reply Draco sat up to see that she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, because she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping, he slowly took both of their shoes and socks off, conjured a blanket and transfigured their robes into pyjamas before placing the material over them.

 


End file.
